


Child, let Winter flow within you

by PeachesNTitties



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Good Laufey (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesNTitties/pseuds/PeachesNTitties
Summary: The Norns have been called to decide the punishment for Loki's actions against Midgard.Nobody foresaw the punishment and the changes it would bring.
Relationships: Byleistr & Farbauti & Helblindi & Laufey & Loki (Marvel), Laufey & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

The telltale light of the Bifrost blinded several Jötunns as the bridge touched down upon their realm once more as they watched on with well-deserved weariness.

For as long as several of them lived, the light of the Bifrost brought nothing but war and destruction. The last two times succeeded in reaffirming their fears while simultaneously creating ones in those who've never encountered it before. 

The first time introduced them to the rumoured arrogant and bloodthirsty Prince of Asgard, Thor the Thunderer, who ruthlessly slaughtered several of their soldiers along with his entourage who were all just as savage as him. 

The second appearance of the Bifrost brought down the complete annihilation of Jötunheimr's capital, Útgarðar along with several other cities. The Bifrost used its light akin to that of a laser as it burned everything in its path, melting down the land and mountains of Jötunheimr and killing any Jötunns that couldn't escape. 

The heat even managed to thaw their eternally frozen ocean with some of it turning to water vapour within seconds of contact with the light. 

Most of Jötunheimr reasonably narrowed their eyes in worry, fear and anticipation when the Bifrost delivered nothing but a chilling silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see if i can keep this going


	2. Chapter 2

In a heavily guarded wing of Jötunheimr's castle, a meeting between the members of Laufey's Council was taking place. The room itself was narrow and tall with a dome-like ceiling that portrayed the state of Jötunheimr's sky. 

Laufey-King sat at the short end of the table with his youngest, Prince Býleistr at his left. The King's right seat was left empty while his Council sat below him. 

"Laufey-King, Lord Thrym is requesting for more soldiers to be sent, there's been an increase in Frost Wolves. He also mentioned a decrease in -"

The crystallised doors opened with a loud bang as a tall and scar covered Jötunn swung it open. He wore a golden sheath open his horns, adorned with sharp crystal spikes and runes of strength. Prince Helblindi had a rugged and harsh look to him as opposed to his younger brother Býleistr, who was more sharp lines and angles, similar to his dam. 

Glancing around the room, Helblindi nodded his head at each of the Council members in acknowledgement before lowering himself to one knee. Putting his right hand above where his heart lay, he greeting his King. "Laufey-King, your eldest has returned with news from the Temple." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this is so petty and stupid, but do you know how mad I am that word count is showing 399 when it's actually 400?!


End file.
